No One's Here to Sleep
right|300px es una canción de Naughty Boy interpretada junto a Bastille. Su duración es de 4 minutos con 32 segundos. Esta canción aparece en el episodio Let's Get to Scooping. __TOC__ Letras Ingles= Every carpet, every floor Everywhere I look I fall Climbing up the walls, I'm climbing up the walls What goes on behind these doors I'll keep mine and you keep yours We all have our secrets, we all have our secrets Behind every door is a fall, a fall And no one's here to sleep You were always faster than me I'll never catch up with you, with you Oh I can feel them coming for me You were always faster than me I'll never catch up with you, with you Oh I can feel them coming for me Here's the pride before the fall Oh your eyes they show it all I can see it coming, I can see it coming As I rise up through each floor Shit gets dark when you lose it all I can hear it coming, I can hear the drumming Behind every door is a fall, a fall And no one's here to sleep You were always faster than me I'll never catch up with you, with you Oh I can feel them coming for me You were always faster than me I'll never catch up with you, with you Oh I can feel them coming for me Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh You were always faster than me I'll never catch up with you, with you Oh I can feel them coming for me You were always faster than me I'll never catch up with you, with you Oh I can feel them coming for me (You were always faster than me) (I will always catch up with you) |-| Español= Cada alfombra, cada piso En todo lugar que miro me caigo Escalando las paredes, estoy escalando las paredes Lo que está pasando detrás de esas puertas Mantendré lo mio y tú mantendrás lo tuyo Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Atrás de cada puerta hay una caída, una caída Y no hay nadie aquí para dormir. Siempre fuiste más rápida que yo Nunca voy a alcanzarte, alcanzarte Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo por mi Siempre fuiste más rápida que yo Nunca voy a alcanzarte, alcanzarte Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo por mi Aquí está el orgullo antes de la caída Oh, tus ojos lo muestran todo Puedo verlo venir, puedo verlo venir Mientras me levanto a través de cada piso La mierda se vuelve oscura cuando lo pierdes todo Puedo escucharlo venir, puedo escuchar los tambores Detrás de cada puerta hay una caída Y no hay nadie aquí para dormir Siempre fuiste más rápida que yo Nunca voy a alcanzarte, alcanzarte Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo por mi Siempre fuiste más rápida que yo Nunca voy a alcanzarte, alcanzarte Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo por mi Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, ohhh, oh, oh, oh Siempre fuiste más rápida que yo Nunca voy a alcanzarte, alcanzarte Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo por mi Siempre fuiste más rápida que yo Nunca voy a alcanzarte, alcanzarte Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo por mi (Siempre fuiste más rápida que yo) (Siempre voy a alcanzarte) |-| Vídeo Oficial thumb|center|335 px Otros Medios Spotify Soundcloud Categoría:Musica HTGAWM Categoría:Música Temporada 1